


Like We're Gonna Die Young

by CashMoneyAndFriedChicken



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: (Kris Susie and Noelle are 18+ and so is the rest of their class for continuity), Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, But Nothing Too Dark Or Angsty, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinda (Battle Partners To Friends To Lovers Basically), Kris and Susie are learning to use their magic outside of the dark world, Kris is a boy in this story, Lancer and Ralsei are mentioned, Multi, Noelle is a christmas-themed healer/bard and can go to the dark world, Polyamorous relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Battle Scenes May Happen, Some Humor, everyone is bi or pan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashMoneyAndFriedChicken/pseuds/CashMoneyAndFriedChicken
Summary: YOOOOOOOO BOYS GALS AND NB PALS IT'S HAPPENINGSOME SMUTTY SHIZZ IS HAPPENINGIN THIS CHAPTERREAD ITSORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, HAVE FUN





	1. Start Of A Crystal Story, Or Some Shit Like That

You and Susie always made sure Alphys never lacked chalk for her class after what happened the first time.

While you don’t regret what happened in the dark world (If it truly happened, of course, you’re both still unsure if this wasn’t all a dream), you both think it would be better if it stayed as a one-time experience. Not that you would mind seeing Ralsei and Lancer again, though.

…

You feel like you should present yourself, even if a good majority of the people reading this already knows who you are.

Your name is Kris, and you are the adoptive son of Mrs. Toriel, teacher extraordinaire, and Asgore, her ex-husband, currently working as a florist. You are 18 years old, and you really wish you could see your big brother Asriel more often.

You also wish that things between your adoptive parents weren’t as messy as they currently are, but, hey, you can’t have everything you ask for.

While you have no idea of what happened between your parents to get to this point, you really think you shouldn’t pry further. The less you know, the better, and you guess that, for someone as nice and accepting as your mother is, to be mad **and** stay mad at your father like that, Dadsgore must really have fucked up.

But still, you really think-

“Hey, Kris. You’re lost in your thoughts again.”

You perk up as you hear someone call you. As you take in your surroundings, you notice that you are still in class, your head propped up on your forearms as you seem to have dozed off.

You guess that one’s your fault, you DID stay up late last night.

Turning towards the voice, your mouth shifts into a discreet smile, a low chuckle escaping your lips.

It was Susie, as uninterested in the class as ever, a pencil lodged inbetween her sharp teeth as she seemed to be reading a magazine about video games.

You resume a normal sitting position as you lay back into your chair, facing your purple friend as you both discreetly conversed.

“Yeah, sorry, didn’t sleep much last night… Did I miss anything important ?”

“Fuck if I know, I wasn’t paying attention.” Susie responded, waving her magazine at you for emphasis, her finger lodged between the pages as to not lose her progress.

That one pulled a chuckle out of you. “I figured as much, but hey, you can’t blame me for trying.” Susie mirrored your chuckle as you finished your sentence, occasionally glancing at you while she read.

One thing you’re thankful for, is that, now you and Susie became friends. Sorta. Kind of.

...Alright, “acquaintances” might be a more apt description of what you and susie currently are, but you’re working on it !

But still, hanging out at the back of the class and gossiping HAS to count for something !

“What were you thinking about, by the way ? You looked… Uh...” Searching for the correct term, Susie paused, snapping her fingers as if the action would facilitate her train of thoughts. “Fuck, what’s the word again… ?”

“’Would have helped if you paid attention in English 101” You said, smugly, pulling a tiny laugh out of her.

“Fuck off.” If her previous laughter meant anything, it was that those two words weren’t meant to be aggressive. Er, you guess. You still have trouble getting a proper read on Susie. Still, her smile seems genuine. “Come on, help me out here. What’s the word for ‘pensively sad’ ?”

“…Forlorn ?”

“Huh. Yeah, I guess that’s it. You looked forlorn.” Susie said, blowing on a strand of her hair that had found itself bothering her mouth. “Why’s that ?”

You laid your body back against the table, wondering if you should really answer that question, at the risk of ruining the mood.

But really, staying silent isn’t a good thing to do with Susie, so, answering the question it is.

“…I’ve been thinking about my family, mostly. Mom and Dad are separated, and I don’t see my brother as much as I’d like to.” Your tone was as neutral as you could muster as you turned to look at your purple dinosauriform friend.

And, to your surprise, she only clicked her tongue and looked away. Almost… sadly so, if you did see it right.

“Family problems, huh... ?” She started, her gaze turning back down to read her magazine, a slight mumble escaping her lips. “I know how that feels...”

You barely had time to speak up before Susie continued.

“-And no, I’m not explaining what I mean by that, Kris. The current mood is already shit enough, and I don’t want to destroy it further.”

God dammit, when did Susie become **This** perceptive ?

…Yeah, stupid question. In the dark world alongside you, of course. Duh.

“Alright, I get it. Not prying any further.” You responded, raising your hands up in a mock-defensive manner as you leaned back into your chair, Susie mimicking your smile. “If you ever feel comfortable talking about it with me, feel free, you know the drill.”

“Kris, that’s gay.”

“Hell yeah it is.”

A fist-bump ensued,  before the two of you turned back to your previous occupations, Susie closing her magazine with a confused frown on her face.

“ Just so we’re clear, ‘gay’ means ‘cool’, right ?”

“Technically, ‘gay’ meant ‘happy’ for the most part of the english language’s history, up until the 1960’s, wh-”

“Oh my GOD, NEVERMIND, you’re a huge nerd !!!”

“Yeah, but I’m your huge nerd.”

A tight-lipped smile appeared on Susie’s face, trying very hard to show that this didn’t affect her, ultimately failing and letting out an uncharacteristically cute giggle.

“…Alright, that one was smooth. Nice job… Nerd.”

You and Susie shared a smile as you both turned your attentions to your previous occupations.

Occupations being lollygagging and magazine-reading, respectively.

“Hey…”

Your head turned towards Susie, pensively looking over her magazine.

“Nah, forget about it. It’s stupid.”

“No, come on, tell me ! I want to know what you think, Suze.”

You hear her giggle slightly (once again, you don’t think you’ll ever get used to it. I mean it’s Susie, god dammit), before slowly moving her desk next to yours, her head coming close enough to your ear that you can feel her warm breath.

“So, uh… I was thinking- And don’t you dare laugh at me or I’ll chomp your face off- What if we… Uh...”

“Yeeeees ?” You asked, a sly smile pulling at your lips as Susie stammered. You’re eager to see where this is going.

“What if we smooched ?”

…

Huh…

You… Did not expect that. Not that you mind it one bit, per se, but it definitely caught you off guard.

“What- Right now ?”

You guess that answer wasn’t one of the wrong ones, if the surprised-yet-pleased visage of your purple dinosauriform friend was anything to go by. And if whatever little knowledge you have of body language is any good, you guess a raised eyebrow and a bitten lip combo is not a bad sign at all.

“Well, it’s nice to see you aren’t against the idea.” Susie teased, her hands under her chin with her elbows propped up on her desk, her magazine laid out on her desk, forgotten for the moment.

“I’m really not. Far from it, actually. It just… Caught me off-guard, is all.”

“Hmm. Don’t worry about that. You didn’t answer my question, though...”

“Ah shit- Uh… Well… I guess I wouldn’t mind that. At all.” You feel as if your face became completely crimson as you uttered that sentence, almost feeling Susie’s sheer satisfaction rubbing off on you.

“What wouldn’t you mind, Kris ? You took so much time, I lost track…”

“Susie, come on…”

“Say it, pussy.”

If the huge grin plastered on Susie’s face meant anything, it was that she was having a lot of fun tormenting you like this in class.

Hey, you’re not complaining ! At least it beats the fear of having your face bitten off !

So, with a long intake of breath and a tiny little smirk on the corner of your lips, you decided to play along.

“I wouldn’t mind smooching you square on your soft purple lips, you sexy beast, you.”

You barely manage to bite back a laugh as you see Susie’s features lighting up in a pretty serious blush, her head quickly turning back to look at the blackboard like she wants to make other people (and herself) believe she’s a serious student.

“…God dammit, Kris.”

“You picked a fight with the resident flirtmaster of this school, Suze, you only have yourself to blame.” You say, not bothering to hide your smirk as you gently pull her magazine out from her grasp and start reading it, not bothering to look up at her as you continue talking.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I saw a very interesting article on page 25. Talk to you after class, Big S.”

As you say this, you start to feel Susie glaring at you from over the magazine you just pulled away from her hands.

Uh-oh. Did you jinx yourself ?

“…Alright. You’re on, Kris. Prepare yourself for tomorrow.”

Oh shit.

Wait, tomorrow ? You and her both have an exam tomorrow ! Is she going to try and jinx you out of a correct grade ?

Or is her ‘prepare yourself’ an invitation to duke it out behind the school ? Again ?

(Yeah, you already did that once, don’t ask. You’ll probably talk about it later, but not right now.)

Whatever Susie means, you know you should prepare yourself for trouble.

And even though cockiness won’t help you, you still give her a self-assured:

“Bring it on.”


	2. A Lesson in One-Upmanship (Or, you know, just a stealthy flirt)

Saying you were anticipating what would happen today after what Susie told you yesterday would be a serious understatement.

You’re not scared, that’s for sure, but you’re definitely curious. What could Susie possibly have in store for you, on an exam day, nonetheless ?

Guess you’ll find out when you get to school.

“You look rather pensive this morning, Kris !”

Wow, okay, two days in a row. Maybe you just have that kind of expression on your face.

Your head turns towards the driver’s seat to look at your mother Toriel, a sweet smile gracing her features.

“I guess I do, huh ? Sorry, mom, I was just… mulling over what one of my friends said yesterday.”

You hear her happily hum afterwards, obviously pleased at your mention of the word “friends” in your sentence, her eyes full of mirth as she turns towards you once again.

“It was that Susie girl again, isn’t it ? You two became rather close these past few days…”

You feel your cheeks burning with embarrassment as your mother pokes your side playfully, having parked the car in front of the school.

“It’s- It’s not like that…”

“Of course it isn’t, dear.” She responds, with that expression you know all too well.

That sweet, yet sarcastic smile that says “I love you dear, but that’s bullshit.”

“So… Is she your girlfriend ?”

“MOM !” You say indignantly, making your mother burst out laughing while gripping her seatbelt.

“Haha… Sorry, Kris, but your reaction was just too funny… ! Phew… Have a nice day, dear.”

“…Have a nice day, mom.” You hurriedly say, getting out of the car and towards the school as fast as you can, trying to quell the very strong blush taking over your facial features.

And you can definitely say that, all the while making your way to your class, you are **definitely** not thinking about you and Susie being together romantically. Nope, that thing is AS FAR AWAY FROM YOUR MIND AS POSSIBLE.

…It’s a good thing that your mom isn’t your homeroom teacher, because she would definitely try to wingman the two of you together.

So, in a way, she would be your wingmom.

Heheheh. Better write that pun down, you can definitely tell she’s gonna enjoy it.

…Yeah, you blame your adoptive parents for your sense of humor.

As you rush towards your classroom, you stop in front of the door stretching a bit before pushing it open, being graced by the sights of Noelle, Jockington and Temmie already being here.

Well, that isn’t too surprising, they’re all pretty good students.

(Yeah, Tem surprised you too, the first time. But there are times where she gets scarily serious, true story !)

“O-Oh ! H-Hi Kris !” Alphys greets you, in her usual stuttery manner, her hands rubbing together anxiously.

“Am I early ?” You ask, prompting Noelle to speak up.

“I think it’s more like the rest of the class is late…” Noelle says, patting a bit forcefully the desk next to hers. “Hey, why don’t you sit here for a change of pace ?”

You give her a smile, and take your seat in the front row. You know all too well what that face means.

It’s the face of “I can’t stand Berdly anymore, please sit here.”

You honestly respect her so much for keeping her cool around a guy like him. Had it been Susie, he would have probably received a one-way ticket through the window, non-refundable.

…You also think it’s a good thing the class is at ground level, but still, Susie doesn’t need much to advocate for violence, and you feel like Berdly might be a prime example of the “pros” side.

The only “con” you would see in him getting his ass beat would be that we’d have an empty desk in the class.

Not much of a con, to be honest.

“That’s weird, normally everyone minus me and Suze would be here at this time.” You say, mostly to yourself.

“W-Well, we c-can’t really start the class w-with this few people, s-so I guess we’ll have to wait…” Alphys spoke up once again, sitting down at her teacher’s desk and twirling her pen between her fingers, fidgeting silently.

_°Well, if I’m not late, I’m pretty sure Susie will be.°_ You thought, pulling out your phone from your pocket, sending her a text.

**9:03 - KD: Hey**

**9:03 - KD: where u at ?**

**9:04 - SS: well well someone looks eager for me to arrive**

**9:04 - SS: ;P**

**9:04 - SS: and to answer you**

**9:04 - SS: i’m nearly there**

**9:05 - KD: cool**

**9:06 - KD: btw, catti, MK, snowy and berdly seem to be late too so you won’t be the last one to arrive**

**9:07 - SS: ik**

**9:07 - SS: they’re w me**

**9:07 - KD: they are ?**

**9:08 - SS: yea**

**9:10 - SS: well, catti and berdly are, idk where MK and snowy are, but they probs won’t be the last people to come to class**

**9:10 - KD: true**

**9:11 - KD: wait, catti I understand, but wth is berdly doing with u ?**

**9:11 - SS: wow jealous much ?**

**9:11 - KD: of * Berdly* ?**

**9:12 - SS: ……yeah you’re right, evn I don’t believe in it**

**9:12 - KD: heheh**

**9:13 - SS: but, tbh, idk why the hell he’s there**

**9:13 - SS: i thought that fuihvdok;:**

…

…What the hell was that ?

**9:17 - KD: uh…**

**9:17 - KD: suze ?**

No response. Weird.

That is, until two minutes later.

**9:19 - SS: hey, sorry 4 that**

**9:19 - KD: what the hell happened ?**

**9:20 - SS: i’ll explain to you when I get there**

**9:20 - SS: spoiler alert, you’re gonna laugh**

**9:21 - KD: i’m sure i will**

**9:21 - KD: hold on tho I gotta ask something**

**9:21 - SS: >:?**

**9:23 - KD: what did you mean yesterday when you said “prepare yourself” ?**

**9:24 - SS: Oh You Know**

**9:24 - SS: you’ll get it when I get there ;P**

**9:25 - SS: TTYL**

**9:26 - KD: alright then, keep your secrets**

**9:26 - KD: ttyl**

You let out a soft sigh as you lean back in your chair, your hand slipping your phone back into your pocket.

“Was that Susie ?” Noelle asks, prompting a nod from your part.

“Yup. She’s with Catti and Berdly, apparently.”

You weren’t expecting this, but the mention of Berdly being with Susie gave everyone in the class the same reaction : A sharp intake of breath through gritted teeth, clearly showing concern.

“awa…… berldy goning becom fry chikin…” Temmie said, a large almost anime-esque bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

“Jockington says he’s not gonna make it to school,” Jockington said, coiling his tail nervously under his desk.

“…She’s gonna rip his feathers off, won’t she ?” Noelle asked you, prompting a tight-lipped smile and a slow, resigned nod out of you.

“I mean, it’s Berdly we’re talking about. The chances of it **not** happening versus the chances of it happening are kinda… low.” You say, Noelle nodding in agreement at your side.

“But still, I wonder where they are right now…” Noelle said, crossing her arms on her desk to support her head.

* * *

 

“But seriously, are you sure I look okay ?” Susie asked, walking alongside Catti who, after being asked that same question for the umpteenth time, couldn’t hold back the groan that left her lips.

“Bitch, I told you, you look hella fine, no need to ask me every five minutes.” Catti responded, her gaze moving from her phone to Susie’s form.

“Did I stain myself when I caved Berdly’s teeth in ?”

A pause, as Catti looked back towards Susie, the pair stopping as Catti made a clockwise motion with her finger.

“I ‘unno. Turn around, I’ll check.”

Giving her dinosauriform friend a quick-once over, Catti shook her head, blowing a rebellious strand of hair back into place.

“I don’t see nothin’. You’re good to go, girl.”

This elicited a sigh from Susie.

“Alright, good. I was worried I might have ruined my clothes.”

“You know, it baffles me how much you can act like a normal girl while also delivering the meanest knuckle sandwiches I've ever had the chance of seeing.”

“You have to admit, Berdly asked for it.”

“Oh totally. Sorry that he slapped your ass by the way. He’s always like that.”

“I’m more surprised that he managed to retrieve his balls from his daddy’s purse long enough to get the gall to do that.” Susie sneered, eliciting a rare chuckle from the goth catgirl.

“You think he’s okay ?”

“I could not give less of a shit about that.”

* * *

 

_Just my luck,_ Rudy thought, _I’m gonna have to share a hospital room with the one kid I can’t stand in Noelle’s class…_

“Owww… S-Still… Worth… It…” Berdly said, his body in a quasi-total plaster cast as he was still reeling with the pounding Susie delivered onto him.

Rudy hesitated for a moment, an empty can in his hand as he debated whether to throw it at his face or not, but seeing the state Berdly was already in, he felt like this would be a little overly petty.

Still, he’ll save up on those cans to pelt him once he gets out.

* * *

 

“Who’s that for, by the way ?”

“Wh- What do you mean… ?”

“Susie. _Come on._ You wouldn’t be caught dead with that kind of thing, even if it fits you pretty well. It’s gotta be for someone.”

“Wha- That is- ! You know me so ** not ** well, Catti ! Geez, can’t a gal want a change of wardrobe once in a while ?!”

“A normal gal, maybe. But you’re far from the definition of a normal gal. So, who’s striking your fancy ?”

“I’m telling you, it’s nobody ! I’m just doing this to fuck with Kris !”

“Woah, hey, TMI, girl !” Catti said, holding her hands up in front of a furiously blushing Susie.

“ _NO, NOT LIKE THAT- !!!_ Urrrrrgh ! Fine, let me rephrase ! I’m just doing this to distract Kris ! It’s just something called one-upmanship ! It has nothing to do with attraction !”

“Sure, honey. It starts with one-upmanship, and it ends up with hisdickinyourmouthship. Normal procedure right there.” Catti said sarcastically, drawing another indignant splutter from Susie.

“It’s not that big a deal, god fucking dammit !” Susie said, stomping towards the classroom’s door.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Catti disbelieved, preparing herself to deal the finishing blow.

“So, I’m guessing you got your hair did and painted your nails for no reason at all, right ?”

That rhetorical question made Susie tense up, looking back towards Catti with slight beads of sweat rolling down her face.

“…How the hell did you see I got my hair did ?”

“Girl, at this time in the morning, you would already have a whole-ass croissant lodged in there. Croissant which you would eat during class if you ever got hungry, by the way.”

“…I can’t believe you know about my secret breakfast.” Susie said suspiciously, her eyes squinting towards her less colorful friend. “What else do you know about… ?”

“Well, I don’t know about the nails, but your hair never looks this poofy if you don’t wash it. And for someone that doesn’t even wash their hair for the class picture, that means it’s a really big deal.”

“…Have you been keeping tabs on me ?”

“Don’t think you’re special, I’ve been doing this with everyone in the class.” Advancing towards the door, Catti propped herself up on the wall right next to it, Susie soon rushing towards her.

“What ?!”

“I intend to take Psychology 101 next year. It’s good practice until then.”

Trying to retort with something, anything she could find, Susie lifted her finger, her mouth hanging open for a short moment before closing it, resigned. Turning towards the door, she put her hand on the handle, about to open it before her eyes landed on Catti, still propped up against the wall.

“…Aren’t you gonna come in ?”

“I wouldn’t want to harsh your style. I _knoooooow_ you want to make your big, dramatic entrance like the _poser_ you are.”

“I ain’t a poser !”

“How early did you get up to prepare yourself like that ?”

“…5 in the morning. Shut up.”

“Multiple tries ?”

“…Three. I nearly broke my stuff out of frustration.”

“Well, in any case, the floor is yours. Do what you want, I won’t judge.”

Her eyes moving up from her phone’s screen, Catti noticed Susie also got hers out, apprently scrolling through an unknown app.

“…What the hell are you doing ?”

A slight silence from Susie’s part, before her response finally happened.

“…I was kinda thinking about rolling into class with AC/DC’s “Back in Black” in the background-”

“Oh my god, nevermind, you’re not a poser, you’re just a huge nerd and i’m judging, _now get in there_.”

“Alright, alright ! Geez !”

If the _“calming-breaths-before-entering”_ part of Susie’s gig didn’t make Catti’s eyes roll, the _“adjusting-her-haircut-in-the-reflection-of-her-phone-screen”_ part certainly took care of that.

“You look fine ! Just _go_ !”

“I’m going ! I’m going ! Watch me: I’m gone !” Susie said, pushing the door open and entering the class.

* * *

 

“Sorry for being late.”

You didn’t expect a lot of things this morning.

Firstly, you didn’t expect _Susie_ , of all people, to be the first person amongst your missing classmates to pass the threshold of the classroom’s door.

Secondly, you didn’t expect her to be wearing a long, striped dress… Kinda form-fitting… It sure accentuates her… H-Hey, no judging ! You’re 18, you’re allowed to think about that kind of stuff !

Thirdly, you didn’t expect said dress to have _such_ a plunging neckline. (I mean geez, you know the dress code at this school is loose, but god damn…)

And finally, you didn’t expect a simple dress to have such an effect on you !

…And Noelle, apparently.

The two of you are basically starstruck as Susie sits down next to you on the first row, and you immediately resist the temptation of giving her a quick once-over.

You know why she’s doing this. It all makes perfect sense now !

Susie is planning to take you out on a date !

…

…Hey, is it normal that you’ve been hearing “Back in Black” this whole time ?

“Oh, _fuck._ ” You and Noelle both uttered at the same time, clearly resigned at the fact that your friend Susie is way too hot for the both of you.

Anyway, it looks to be like you’re going to have to keep your legs crossed for the rest of the class.

…God dammit, Susie.


	3. Hot For a fellow student because the teacher is alphys and has nothing to do with the story.

Soon enough, everyone (minus Berdly) arrived in class, which prompted Alphys to hand out the tests to everyone in the classroom.

You’re not prepared for this.

Well, you’re absolutely prepared for the test, that’s a fact ! What’s more, Alphys’ assignments are always a cake walk for you !

No, you’re not prepared for something else entirely…

“You alright there, Kris ? You look pretty _tense…_ ”

If there’s one thing you didn’t expect from Susie, it’s her ability to dish out just as well as you do, if not better than you do. That little stunt she pulled with her secret makeover obviously had a huge effect on you and Noelle.

…Yeah, you walked right into that one, didn’t you ? You just had to provoke her before exam day, you absolute cretinoid.

“’m fine, Suze.” You mumble out, trying to hide your now crimson-colored face as you try to look anywhere but forwards where Susie resides.

Yeah, just your luck. The one day you didn’t want to have Susie in your peripheral vision, here she is wearing a tight dress you’re pretty sure is gonna haunt your wet dreams and fantasies of all kinds from now on.

She doesn’t even respond, she just grins at you, a pencil lodged between her sharp, shining teeth before rolling her tongue around the pristine eraser, a spark of mirth shining in her eyes as she seems hellbent on teasing you-

NO, BRAIN, DON’T START THINKING ABOUT HOW YOU’D LIKE THAT TONGUE TO BE ROLLING AROUND SOMETHING ELSE- !

* _Bump.*_

…Shit.

Quizzically raising an eyebrow in your direction, Susie’s smirk widens as she starts putting two and two together, a discreet whisper leaving her lips as she sneakily commenced a discussion with you.

“Was that your… ?”

Nodding, you looked away, embarrassed. Your legs crossing just a bit tighter as it was now evident that, firstly, yes, you were currently at full mast, and secondly, yes, that was indeed the tip of your hardened dick that bumped underneath the table.

Why did you have to be blessed with that kind of problem ?

You didn’t expect another problem to surface, however, as you felt Susie’s legs rubbing against your own, stifling a gasp and trying to focus on the task at hand, namely, your exam.

You find this task to be difficult, however, as it looks to be like the blood that once populated your brain decided to migrate… Southwards, as one might say.

A pretty difficult situation, or, as an especially punny person might say: “A _hard_ predicament”.

You’re alright ! You’re gonna finish this test in no time flat !

…God, you hope Noelle is faring better than you are right now.

* * *

 

Yes ! Noelle Holiday ! That’s you ! You just finished your exam and you’re totally fine ! Not at all sexually excited in class !

…Yeah, who is that going to convince, if it won’t even convince yourself ? You’re a mess right now.

Well, not as much of a mess as Kris is right now… Geez, you’re simultaneously both jealous of his situation, and glad you’re not in his place !

Well, it was still Susie’s fault ! Rolling into class with- with an attire like that, just- just begging to…

Just… begging to be…

Oooookay, you’re gonna stop that train of thoughts and start a new one, because the first one has clearly derailed !

Alright, what to think about… ?

…

_The rain poured over the dark-drenched city of New Bekka, a single silhouette walking in the lonely streets, barely illuminated by the light of a cigarette as it held its trenchcoat tighter around its soaked form._

_Name’s Noelle. Noelle Holiday. Private Eye making business in the most dangerous city in the world._

_I’ve seen it all happen here. Murders, drug deals, thefts, bank robbings, you name it. I ain’t no spring turkey at this game._

_I just finished a particularly difficult case about a serial killer that apparently resided in an empty mountain, leaving dust on the scenes of their crimes. Quite a character, that nutcase._

_And right now ? I’m headed back to my agency, throwing away my cigarette in the downpour, the light quickly extinguished as the useless filter drifted away into the sewers, the rain’s water looking like ink in the dark of night._

“ _I’m back.” I called out, hanging my coat on the coatrack next to the door as I went into my office, sitting own at my desk as I was greeted with the sight of my two assistants, Kristofer and Suzette._

“ _Welcome back, ma’am.” They both greeted, Kristofer propped up against the wall while Suzette sat on the edge of my desk. “Would you like anything ?”_

“ _A scotch. And something warm to eat, if that ain’t too much to ask.” I responded, moving towards the window as I looked out towards the city, giving a quick, appreciative nod as Kristofer poured me a drink and handed me the glass._

_As I sipped my drink, I began to reminisce. About my first day in the city. About my first case. About the death of my-_

…

_I’m gonna need more than one glass for this shit._

“ _You really need to lay off the alcohol, ma’am.” I scoffed, looking at Kristofer as if he just said the stupidest thing ever. Which was pretty close to what he actually said._

“ _I’ll be fine,” I responded, a sarcastic smile on my face. “Besides, this is medical, Kris.”_

“ _And, If I may ask, how so, Inspector… ?” He crossed his arms, a sexy, challenging look on his features._

“ _Treatment for internal wounds.” I finished, both my sentence and my drink as I felt Kris’ grip on my tie, pulling it softly to direct my stare upwards and into his ruby red eyes, his face barely inches away from mine._

“ _You always got the last word for everything, huh, Noelle… ?” He spoke, softly, but with conviction and determination in his voice, his soft lips begging for me to kiss them as I pressed my hand to his torso, feeling his hard muscles tense underneath the fabric of his shirt._

“ _Maybe I do, Kris.” I chuckled, his hot breath encasing mine as I felt my lips go dry, almost tempted to press them against his’ for relief. Suddenly, I felt Susie’s huge breasts press up against my back, her soft purple lips pressing against the back of my neck as I let out a low, wanting groan._

“ _You must be so tired after your day, ma’am…” She spoke sultrily, her hands moving to unbutton her tightly-strung shirt, revealing more and more of her curvaceous features with each button popping open, Kris having already thrown his shirt aside. Together, they pressed against me, their statuesque bodies surrounding mine as a low whisper escaped Susie’s lips._

“ _Why don’t you let us help you enjoy yourself… ?”_

_I would be crazy to say no to that._

…

Wh…

What… the hell, brain… ?

You can’t see yourself right now, but you’re pretty sure you’re blushing brighter than a famous reindeer’s red nose !

How did this happen… ?! Your mind started… drifting away, and you somehow thought up the plot of the best detective noir porn ever made.

Is this a thing, by the way… ?

Well, if it wasn’t before, it is now.

And now that you’re inspired, you think you’ll do a bit of research once you get home. You know, for science…

…And also write this stuff down, because _holy crap, this was white-hot._

“Um, Miss Alphys… ? I finished my test early, may I go to the perm room ?”

“O-Oh ! S-Sure, Noelle ! G-Go ahead !”

You sit up from your desk, gathering your school supplies before walking through the door, making your way towards the perm room before stopping in your tracks, eyes never leaving the door of the girls’ bathroom.

Hn…

Oh, fuck it. You’re horny and you have free time, going to the perm room can wait !

As you step inside the women’s bathroom, you immediately take your phone out of your pocket, opening the internet browser as your fingers move quickly to type _“detective noir porn big tits bisexual threesome”_ seating inside one of the stalls as you wait for the page to load.

You aren’t able to suppress the frustrated groan that bursts out of your mouth when you see that your search produced zero relevant results, however.

Rule Thirty-Four, my ass…

* * *

 

Annnnnnd _**done**_ !

Phew, this wasn’t easy, but you made it work. The main difficulty being the majority of your blood settling inside of your dick, and, by the looks of it, not wanting to come back where it once was.

Also Susie wasn’t really helping in that regard, since, you know, she’s the one that’s been giving you this incredible hard-on.

And, while this is only a fleeting thought, you feel like her plunging neckline might have something to do with the reason why your boner is not currently ceding any ground.

You know, just a gut feeling.

God, you never really paid attention to it before (Mainly because Susie always wore jeans and baggy shirts and jackets, which, in retrospect, hides a lot of her figure), but Susie has a killer pair of huge tits. One you would want your nose between, or, like, one you would want to massage and fondle if she’s okay with that, ya dig ?

You gulp as your mind starts veering completely off the metaphorical rails. Your cock throbs hard as you start imagining how good having your erect dick sandwiched between them might feel.

Fuck, this is bad… And you’re pretty sure her whole body is on the same godlike level…

Ooooookay, you need to go and give Alphys your test quickly before you make a fool of yourse-

…

On second thought, it can wait. There’s still time and, uh, you might have missed some obvious answers here and there.

You’re totally not delaying this because you’re pitching a tent that would make outdoorsmen huff in jealousy, of course. Nuh-uh, don’t know what you’re talking about, dude.

Well, in any case, you have some time to think right now, and you might just use it to get rid of your _“difficulty”_ !

The thing is, you have no idea what to think about to do so.

Eh. You’ll wing it.

…

Goddammit, it’s really hard to think when someone is making sure your boner sticks around for as long as it can.

“Excuse me, do you mind ?” You whisper hurriedly, your gaze meeting Susie’s, whose only response is a cheeky tight-lipped smile.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kris~...” Susie responds, and you can feel her foot travelling upwards on the side of your leg, something which shouldn’t excite you this much, but actually does, to your dismay.

“Susie… Come _on…_ !” Half-whispering, half-pleading, you find yourself biting down on your sweater to muffle your more shameful moans. You don’t look up, but you’re pretty sure Susie is just having a _blast_ , tormenting you like this.

You didn’t expect a lot of things to happen today, that’s for sure. But amongst that list of things you didn’t expect to happen, Susie’s foot pressing against your erect cock under your desk was one of the last entries.

“A-AH ?!” You… You don’t even know how to classify the noise that just came out of your mouth. You guess it’s a hybrid between a shameful moan of pleasure and a cry of surprise, but the most important thing is, it was loud, and it drew unwanted attention. You saw Susie tensing up almost immediately when you let out that noise, her leg retracting into its previous not-on-your-crotch position almost instantly as Alphys’ head shoots up, concerned.

“K-Kris ? A-Are you a-alright ?!” She asks, almost getting up from her desk, but you stop her before she goes any further close to your seating arrangement.

“YES ! Yes ! I’m fine, Miss Alphys, pardon me ! I just… had a sudden cramp and it surprised me.” The alarms going off inside of your head couldn’t be any louder if you tried, your extended arm slightly trembling as Alphys seated herself back down at her desk, prompting a sigh of relief from your part and Susie’s.

You don’t know what Susie is thinking right now, but you hope she’s faring better than you are !

* * *

 

OH MY GOD YOU WENT TOO FAR.

YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE IT TOO FAR, YOU IDIOT.

You don’t even know why Kris stopped you from getting caught, but you’re more grateful than you’ve ever been towards someone. If you had to be known as a slut WHILE being the designated “Recess Terror”, you don’t think you could have stomached it all.

The main reason why you managed to get up in the morning after the dark world events **was** Kris, after all. You didn’t think you’d be falling this hard for him, but here you are.

Wait, “falling” for him ? Who the fuck is “falling” for anyone ? Nobody ! That’s the answer ! You don’t even care about him !

…Well, he’s your friend, you guess that counts. Just a tiny bit, though.

…And you also guess that friends don’t really dress up _that_ way for other friends, no matter the one-upmanship.

God fucking dammit. You hate when Catti is right.

You _do_ want to jump his bones.

Well… You guess the first step towards that particular event is apologizing for doing the dumb shit you just did to him.

Now… Maybe you could apologize… In a way that feels better for the two of y- NO ! You are NOT going down that road again, once is enough for one day !

…Well, until the two of you are officially an item, that is.

GAAH ! There you go again ! WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE KRIS’ GIRLFRIEND SO BAD ?!

…Huh. That’s actually a good question. Let’s review what he is presenting.

Broad shoulders and apparently muscular body, because god dammit, that sweater may be thick like a gallon of molasses, but there is no way he is **NOT** ripped underneath ? Check.

Cute face ? Check.

Mysteriously sensual red eyes that shine like rubies ? Check.

(…Note to self: Prevent the words “mysteriously” and “sensual” from EVER being in the same sentences, in the near future.)

…Really, really big package you might have accidentally felt when you used your foot to tease him ?

Extra big check.

…You’re really glad you had an effect on him, though-

…

WAIT, WOULD THAT MEAN HE FEELS THE SAME ?!

OH GOD.

YES !

HELL YES !

_**HELL FUCKING YES !!!** _

Susie Saurya, ** you ** are going to _score_ !

* * *

 

You know those rare moments when three totally different people have the exact same thought at the exact same moment ?

This was one of those moments.

° _I can’t wait to be at home right now._ ° thought a very frustrated and horny Noelle Holiday, having scoured the internet for detective porn, with very little success.

° _I can’t wait to be at home right now…_ ° thought a very tired and uncomfortable Kris Dreemurr, who, in the end, still has a painfully massive boner preventing him from turning him an exam he already finished a good while ago.

° _I can’t wait to be at home right now !_ ° thought an extremely happy Susie Saurya, her mind filled with mental recreations of the possibilities and scenarios of her and Kris being together, a very prominent blush on her face.


	4. Just Like Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO BOYS GALS AND NB PALS IT'S HAPPENING  
> SOME SMUTTY SHIZZ IS HAPPENING  
> IN THIS CHAPTER  
> READ IT  
> SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, HAVE FUN

Soon enough, the school day would slow down to a crawl and, with the sweet relief of a strident bell, classes would end.

Thank. Fucking. God.

Ultimately, you found yourself in a state of incredible despair when you saw that your erection didn’t recede in any possible way.

Thank god that Toriel always buys you large sweaters, because you didn’t feel like parading around with a full tent in the front of your pants without anything to hide it.

And, to make matters even more difficult, Susie has a wide grin and a spring in her step that can’t be mistaken for anything else than post-win giddiness of your little one-upmanship match.

Said spring in her step only further accentuating her assets, since you guess that her jacket and usual clothes must hold most if not all of her... curves down.

Alright, _YOU HAVE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT SUSIE’S CURVES !_ You cannot continue torturing yourself like this !

Welp. You have a feeling that you’re going to go wild tonight. Better not stain the sheets when you get to finally “take matter into your own hands”, you don’t want another infantilizing talk about how “everyone has urges” and shit like that from Toriel. Once was mortifying enough, thank you very much- !

Oh _geez_ , and Susie hugging you from behind is quite frankly the last thing you would need at the moment ! Especially since some rather sizable… _“things”_ are pressing up against your back…

“Hey… Thanks for not ratting me out earlier…” She spoke softly, her fluffy purple hair tickling the side of your face as you felt yourself throb hard.

“It’s- It’s okay, really… I know you’d do the same for me…” You responded, your head swimming a bit as you felt Susie’s all-too-warm breath against the back of your neck, giving you goosebumps and making you stifle a moan.

“Hmhmm…” Susie hummed as she nuzzled the collar of your sweater, before moving her mouth closer to your ear, whispering into it with a tone that set your soul ablaze.

“ _Hey… Is it okay if we move this to the back of the school… ? I need to… Tell you something~…_ ”

Nodding wordlessly, you let her drape her arm around your waist as you did the same. Feeling a bit risky, you moved your hand further down, sneaking a grope on her round asscheek that pulled a gasp and a giggle out of her as you both made your way to the back of the building.

* * *

 

Watching as the pair of lovers walked by, Catti stifled an annoyed groan, reaching inside of her pocket for a pack of cigarettes and a black-and-gold colored zippo lighter.

Lighting up the smoke, she took a long drag off of it before exhaling a large grey cloud of smoke, a tiny, almost-imperceptible smirk gracing her lips as she stared at Susie’s back, a small chuckle escaping her lips despite her best efforts.

“Godspeed, you fucking conformist…” She muttered, turning her back to the pair before starting to walk home.

* * *

 

Your back pressing against the brick wall of the school, Susie’s arms were on either side of your body, blocking any possible exit. Not that you’d ever want to do that, though…

“Remember yesterday when I asked you how you’d feel if we smooched… ?” Susie asked, before pressing her bust against your torso, her face mere inches from yours as you could finally see her face in a full blush. “Well right now I really want to smooch you. Like, really _really_ want to.”

“Just kiss me already, you tease…” You groaned needily, before your co-Lightner almost immediately complied to your demand, her soft, full lips pressing against yours as your tongues immediately started battling for dominance inside of your mouths.

Seconds, then minutes passed as you both enjoyed the other’s presence, your respective hands roaming the other’s body as you silently took note of everything that Susie seemed to like, her own hands fondling your ass as you groaned into the kiss.

With a playful nip to your lips, Susie separated from you, a string of saliva between your two tongues being the only proof of your recent intimate connection. Neither of you seemed to want to break the silence, before Susie finally whispered against the skin of your neck, pulling you into a hug.

“So… I guess we’re lovers now, huh… ?” She asked rhetorically, making you nod against her bosom as you leaned forward to press another short kiss to her lips.

“Y- Yeah… We are… No more guessing about it…” You responded, your length pressing against her thigh as you took a few seconds to nuzzle your face between her huge melons, making her laugh softly.

“You just adore these, huh ?” She asked, and you nodded silently, your hands trailing down her back to give her amazing butt a squeeze, drawing a wanton groan out of her.

“Ahh… Alright, that’s enough for today. Heel, boy.” She said, chuckling at her own joke while patting your mess of hair, making you remove your face and hands from their comfortable resting places as you gave her a mock-whimper.

“Fine, fine… But a cuddling session is definitely on our “to-do” list.”

“You’re on my “to-do” list, you sexy fucking nerd~…”

“Oh c’mon, Suze, you’re killing me right now… !”

A groan of pleasure left you as you felt Susie’s hand rub against the tent in your jeans, biting her bottom lip as she did.

“It’s still so hard… And big, too~…” She moaned breathily, her hardening nipples poking you as they pressed against her dress as her other hand slid under your sweater, palming at your muscular torso.

“Y- Yeah… You can attribute that to the fact that you look like a fucking goddess…” Another sultry giggle, before her lips captured yours once again. Her hand that was palming at your crotch now moving up to slide under your pants and boxers, directly taking hold of your erect cock before slowly starting to slide her fist up and down its length, making you moan breathlessly.

“Really now~… ?”

“Oooh fuck… ! Y- Yes, definitely… !” Pleasure coursing through your body as Susie took to wanking you off, it was soon overridden by a sharp pang of fear. “W- Wait ! Are we really going to do this… Here ?!”

Susie paused in her motions, clearly and seriously mulling over your question. Slowly, her hand slid out from inside your boxers, making you exhale a breath you didn’t know you were holding as her barely-covered tits pressed up against the side of your face.

“Shit, you’re right… Someone could see us if we did that behind the building… ! Let’s just- Let’s wait until we have a semblance of privacy to do that, alright ?” A pretty bright blush on her face as she wiped her hand on her dress, she hugged your side almost protectively, bringing you, once again, into marshmallow heaven.

“Agreed and- and seconded…” A pregnant pause occurred between the two of you before you spoke up once more.

“…Your place ?”

“Damn right.”

Whatever you were going to say in response to that affirmation ended up being obliterated by the feeling of Susie picking you up bridal style as she made her way towards her house.

“Suze !”

“Sorry about that, but with that tent you’re packing down here you can’t exactly run fast, and I’m really looking forward to getting plowed !”

A beat occurred, before being followed, against your good judgement, by pretty hard laughter, making Susie frown as she blushed indignantly.

“Hey ! What are you laughing at me for, you weirdo ?!”

“I’m- I’m not laughing at you, Suze ! It’s just…” Another chuckle escaped you, before you continued.

“It’s just- With you holding me like that, it feels like we’re eloping !”

Before today, you don’t think you would ever have believed to see _**Susie**_ of all people in a full-body blush, but there you both are, you guess. And if your co-Lightner’s embarrassed splutter is any indication, it’s flustering her as well !

“D- DON’T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT !!! G- Geez !!!” Alright, this time you’re definitely and completely earnestly laughing at Susie’s embarrassed reaction. Hooking your arms around her neck as your laughter slowly died down, you whispered into her ear in an… interesting mix of sultrily and mockingly.

“ _Ohhh, Miss Saurya~... Thank you for stealing me away from my abusive, freedom-stifling Victorian household~… I shall repay you dutifully by being a perfect husband, ready to cater to your…_ ” Pressing your lips flush against her ear, you very clearly _moaned_ the end of your sentence, with your hand having sloooowly slid down her front while you were talking, stopping just short of her crotch as you finished your sentence.

“ _ **Every need~…**_ ”

A semi-embarrassed growl resounded from the depths of Susie’s throat, still avoiding your gaze with a pretty serious blush.

“I swear to god, Kris… !”

“That’s what you get for messing with me during the exam earlier, missy.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, point taken, I won’t try that shit anymore !”

“I’m not saying you should stop completely !”

Stopping dead in her tracks, Susie’s gaze fell down to meet yours, a cocky smirk on your lips as you twirled a lock of her violet hair between your fingers.

“I’m just saying, if you wanna do this again, just clear it up with me beforehand, y’know~… ?”

The look of surprise on her face soon melted into a devious grin as she pressed her lips down onto your neck, leaving a trail of kisses around your throat that would have made your knees buckle, were you standing up at that moment.

“Noted.”

A purr rumbling in your throat as your new girlfriend took to peppering you with kisses, you barely registered the fact that the both of you finally arrived in front of Susie’s home, which, surprisingly enough for you, didn’t seem that different from the other houses in the neighborhood.

“Sorry to disappoint, but we’re not gonna be staying in the house tonight. My parents already have trouble accepting me bringing friends home, so a _boyfriend ?_ Fat chance.”

“Ooooh ! Are we gonna be staying in a tent, then ? I never went camping with a friend before !”

“Pfft, no way, I ain’t a hippie ! We’re gonna be staying in _this_ beauty instead !”

Your eyes following the direction in which her finger was pointing, your eyes widened as they fell upon what you can only describe as the _coolest fucking treehouse you have ever seen_. It looked less like someone had built a treehouse there and more like a small house had been unearthed during a pretty violent storm and happened to fly into that huge tree !

“…Wow.” -was all you could say as you were clearly in awe at the sight of Susie’s sick treehouse. The wooden walls had been painted a vibrant red, and somehow, **SOMEHOW** , Susie had managed to carry a bunch of windows and a real-ass door up there. Shingles on the roof sounded a bit more probable, but they still felt weird on top of a treehouse. Although, you're guessing that, with all of those additions, Susie's treetop crib must be rock-solid.

“Did you… Did you do this yourself ?! This is amazing !” You asked, earning a proud grin from your girlfriend (You’re NEVER gonna get tired of calling her that !)

“Heheh, glad you like it ! The building and schematics parts were all yours truly ! The materials gathering part, I asked some friends for help.”

“Still, this is insanely good ! But, wait, is it like, furnished, or… ?”

Nodding her head towards the rope ladder leading to the sizable house, Susie gave you a mysteriously proud grin.

“ Come along, I'll show you.”

Shrugging, you shimmied yourself out of Susie's embrace, your now semi-hard length pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of your jeans as you climbed up towards the “porch” of the house, Susie following behind you.

Pushing open the door, you were pretty sure your normally well-hidden eyes looked like dinner plates as you stared at a fully-furnished, yet comparatively small house, with what looked to be every basic need filled out: A large queen-sized bed, a table with a few chairs, a large dresser-

Wait, even a full kitchen, a television, a computer and a full bathroom ? How does that work ?! You're on top of a TREE !

“I can see your confusion clear as day, Kris. The reason those things are working is because I managed to connect the piping correctly, so now I basically get free water… Well, sort of, the neighbor pays for it, but he's a prick, so whatever.”

“O-kaaaay… I guess that makes sense, but how did you manage to get electrical current in there ?”

“…Follow me.” Leading you towards the furthest end of the house, Susie nodded towards the higher treetops where you could see-

Hold on a second.

Is that…

Did someone… link a cable to the power line ?!

“Don't ask, I just asked one of my guys how I could get cheap electricity, and he said “Girl, you're gonna get FREE current. Period.” And then he went and also made the wiring inside the house, with outlets and all.”

Okay, now that's just batshit crazy. Susie, with some unknown help, managed to build a real-ass house in a tree ! And it's a great house too !

“I'm just- I'm just baffled, man, how long did this ta- ?” Your sentence was almost immediately cut off by Susie hungrily kissing you once again, and you had no qualms whatsoever in following through into the motions, kissing her back just as hungrily while your hands roamed along her back.

Susie was the first to break away, though. And you could definitely see that same hazy, wanting look in her eyes as she whispered against your skin.

“Let's move this to the bed… ?” She asked, inquisitive, and you could definitely feel a bit of uncertainty emanating from her words as you pressed another quick kiss to her lips.

“Sure… Ah shit- Hold on for a second, though, I have to warn Toriel I won't be home tonight…”

Nodding eagerly and biting her lip, Susie turned away from you, pulling off her dress while your eyes concentrated on your phone's screen. Dialing your adoptive mother's number, the tone sounded a few times before a familiar voice answered.

“ _-Hello ?_ ”

“Hi mom, It's Kris-”

“ _Kris ! Oh, thank goodness you're alright ! I called you twice already, but you must have forgotten to switch your phone off of silent mode ! Are you alright ?_ ”

You moved your phone away from your ear to see that you had, indeed, missed two calls from Toriel.

Crap.

“Yes, don't worry, I'm alright ! I'm just- I'm calling you to tell you that I'm spending the night at a friend's house. Sorry again for missing your calls, by the way.”

“ _Oh ! Oh, don't worry Kris, it's quite alright ! I'm so happy to hear that you're having a sleepover with a friend ! I just… I'd prefer if you warned me ahead of time for that…”_

“I promise I won't make the same mistake, Ma'. Thanks for allowing me.”

“ _Of course, Kris ! Anytime !_ ”

Conversations with Toriel, even over the phone, always manage to put a smile on your face. You love her so much.

“ _So, who are you staying with tonight ?_ ”

…Shit.

“Uhhhhhhhh… It's, um… It's Susie.”

“… _Really now ?_ ” Oh god, you recognize that tone from earlier this morning. It's the tone she takes when she teases you about possible romantic relationships.

“ _Now Kris, I don't have anything against the idea of a young man like you and a young lady like her to stay together_ _ **Alone**_ _for the night-_ ”

“Mom.”

“ _-But please, make sure the two of you use protection, if you're going to do the dirty dancing !_ ”

“Mom, please, this is starting to get really awkward…”

“ _Also, don't forget to use safewords ! I remember one time, when I was still with your father- !_ ”

“OKAYTHANKSMOMBYELOVEYOULOTSSEEYOUTOMORROW” You're pretty sure you're completely crimson from embarrassment as you hurriedly reach to end the call, barely registering your mother's cackling laughter as you finished the conversation. You pat the sides of your head, and your cheeks definitely feel hot from second-hand shame.

You love your mother, but sometimes, she just knows how to push all of your buttons at once !

“You done yet ?” You hear Susie's voice calling you behind you, making you turn around with a sigh.

“Yeah, sorry… So, what-” The first thing that hits you when you turn around is the sight of a naked Susie laying on her bed, waiting for you with a sexy smirk. Your eyes dart down to see her discarded striped dress, and apparently nothing else.

“So, you comin' loverboy~… ?” Beckoning you with her finger, you couldn't help but respond with a smirk of your own, your hands pulling off your sweater and shirt above your head before throwing it aside, revealing your muscular chest as you started working on your pants.

“…Wow.” You heard Susie say, that same smirk still on her lips as you pulled down your pants, kicking them in the same direction as your upper clothing. Your erection definitely perked back up, tenting against the soft fabric of your baggy underwear as you knelt onto the bed, your eyes raptly taking in the sight of your very much naked girlfriend.

“Yeah, well have you looked in a mirror ? Because 'Wow' yourself, Suze ! I mean, god, you look fucking amazing !”

And she definitely did. Your hands roamed the front of her curvy, yet muscular body as you straddled her goddess-like form, caressing her huge tits, and slowly making their way down to her abs. They felt like steel wrapped in the softest velvet against your fingers, and as your hands roamed lower, and lower more, you couldn't help but bring your mouth up to her left nipple, suckling on it as a low gasp of pleasure escaped her lips.

Your hardened, still-clothed groin pressing against her side, your fingers rubbed circles against her crotch, just above her mound of hair while her now rock-hard nipple pebbled against your devilish tongue, your scarlet eyes looking up at her with nothing short of adoration and love.

“Mnnnh… !” A cute, stifled moan escaped her as one of your fingers sloooowly slid down to circle around her erect clit, it becoming damp with her pleasure as you drew shallow breaths out of her.

Your mouth separating from her breast, leaving one last kiss onto the hardened tip, you pressed another kiss to her lips, your tongue lazily rolling against hers. Your free hand that wasn't teasing her entrance took to pulling off your underwear, your huge cock springing out from its cloth prison as you pulled away, earning a low moan of pleasure from Susie, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of your enormous dick.

“Holy fuck, Kris… !” She looked clearly amazed, but you definitely felt a bit of concern emanating from her as she finally saw the whole of you. Pressing a kiss into the valley of her breasts, you couldn't help but bring your hands up to press her huge tits together around your face and motorboat her a little. Susie didn't seem to mind that at all, though, as you heard a sultry giggle escape her lips.

“Do you want me to… ?” You half-asked, Susie smile wavering a bit in concern.

“It's not that I don't wanna… ! It's just… It's really _**big** _, you know…” Susie whispered, her thighs rubbing together in a mix of anticipation and fear as her eyes seemed laser-guided onto the swinging, erect cock standing proudly between your legs.

“It's fine, Suze, don't worry. I wanted to do something else first, anyway…” You responded, quelling the little pang of macho pride inside your being that reacted when Susie basically said you had a monster cock.

“What is it… ?” She wondered aloud, your only answer being a teasing grin as you slid further down her body until your head was levelled with her hairy pussy, your tongue slowly drawing along her nether lips, her mouth gaping in surprise and ecstasy and her legs quaking at your sides as you rolled your tongue over her throbbing clit.

“Hah-AHHN~… ?!” Unrelenting, you pressed forward, your nose nuzzling against her mound of hair while your tongue wriggled between her velvety folds, her thighs almost immediately clamping around your face, her legs wrapping around the back of your head while her hands scrambled to grab a hold of the bedsheets. Her eyes rolled back inside her head while moans and groans of pleasure escaped her mouth.

“Ohhhh… Oh fuck- FUCK !!! Mnnnnhfuck yeahhh~… ! Just like thaaaaaooooooh fuck yeaaaaah…” Her hand having moved down to grip at your unruly mop of hair, you smirked against her skin as she continually voiced her appreciation of your utilization of your "silver tongue" on her lady parts, your ruby-colored gaze appreciating the sight of her head thrown back against her pillow, sweating and panting as you eat her out.

You find it pretty neat (and completely delicious) that Susie's pussy tastes a bit like chocolate, but there's no way you'd tell her that. This information is for yourself, and yourself only, and will definitely make you want to have seconds later.

“Oh god- Oh fuck ! Kris, I'm- ! I'm gonna- !” From where you're laying on the bed, you can definitely see Susie removing her grip from your hair to go and grip her pillow, her thighs trembling like crazy on the sides of your face. With your hands copping a feel of her thick ass, you bring her crotch closer to your face, giving a teasingly long lick against her wet, throbbing sex while looking her in the eyes, and saying :

“Let me see you cum, darling…”

The only warning of her incoming orgasm being a strangled moan followed by a series of ecstasy-filled groans, you never stopped licking her gushing, throbbing pussy as she came, and came, and came, with seemingly no end of her climax in sight. Her face contorted in pure, dumb pleasure, you amusedly think to yourself about how you didn't think Susie, of all people, would be a squirter, but you're happy to have been proven wrong.

“Fuh… Fuuuuuuuuh… 'Can't feel m' goddamn legs…” Hard labored breaths leaving her mouth, you took to licking off the last few remnants of Susie's climax before moving up for a kiss, to which she responded gladly, albeit tiredly. You're pretty happy she's done though, because your tongue was getting tired as well.

“Was it good… ?” You asked, and she nodded, pressing her forehead against yours with a loopy giggle.

“Better- Guh…- Better than good…” Her arms wrapping around your torso, you moved back to straddle her once more, laying against her as you idly kissed her right cheek and lips. As you did so, though, she looked between the two of you, groggily raising an eyebrow while palming at your still very much erect cock with her hand.

“Did you not… You know… ?”

“Not really… I was kinda focused on pleasing you, so…”

“…Want me to take care of it ?”

“…Please.”

A smirk pulled at Susie's lips as she pressed a hand to your chiseled torso and pushed you down to the bed, her huge tits swaying under her while she crawled sexily towards your huge, throbbing cock, her movements teasingly slow and feline-like. Her purple snout pressing against the underside of your shaft, she trailed a finger around the tip of your cock, tracing patterns along the whole length as if to appreciate it wholly, and, at the same time, tease you. Which is probably exactly what she was planning to do.

And god dammit, it's working.

She laid down right in front of your cock, her ass raised slightly so that you could see the curvature of her body, her feet criss-crossing behind it. Pressing a kiss at the base, just above your balls, she started her assault on your pent-up shaft, a flurry of kisses soon following along the whole length of your cock as you couldn't help but let out breathless moans and groans.

Soon enough, though, her tongue joined the fray, aiming at the tip of your cock relentlessly like a lollipop. You couldn't help the few dollops of precum pearling at your tip from the stimulation, and, (un)fortunately for you, it only spurred her on to go further with your excruciatingly pleasurable torture.

Your hand moved on your own accord, and gripped her head, pressing her further against your length as she nuzzled the hardened flesh.

“Suck it.” You commanded, in a haze of pleasure and in the spur of the moment, making Susie nod and bite her lip excitedly.

“ _Yes, Master~…_ ” Her husky, seductive tone sent shivers down your spine and a throb through your groin, and you can tell she felt it against her cheek. Pressing another kiss to your tip, her lips tightened around your cock in a ring, making hypnotizing up-and-down motions as you felt your cock get engulfed in a wet warmth that almost made you cum then and there, your eyes closing as you enjoyed her service fully.

“I'm getting close, Suze…” You felt her nod inside her motions, her head slowly getting further down your shaft, and further down until her lips pressed against your crotch, her throat hugging your cock tightly like a warm vice, and you had to grip the pillow to not cum instantly the moment you entered her throat. Exhaling a few calming breaths, you tried staving off your incoming orgasm, a relieved sigh leaving your lips as you felt her withdraw.

“You holdin' up, there~?” She asked, blowing cold air on your all-too-sensitive tip, and you stifled a grunt of ecstasy, a single drop of cum escaping you as you exhaled another breath.

“I swear, I'm one lick away from bursting…” You groaned, growing slightly frustrated of not being able to cum as you watched Susie chuckling sexily.

“Let's see if you're right, then~…” You inhaled slowly, looking at her tongue licking your cock from root to tip, and, as you predicted, you ejaculated. You let out a loud grunt of pleasure as you saw Susie's face getting covered by ropes of your pearly white cum, her eyes closed as she relished in the feeling of warm goo covering her features and hair. You were used to cumming when you masturbated, but this orgasm felt longer, harder, and you definitely felt it. A rush of ecstasy made you close your eyes as you felt yourself release more and more thick ropes of cum onto your girlfriend's sexy face.

You feel spent, but definitely content as you let yourself fall flat on your back onto the comfortable mattress with a small sigh, Susie having moved up so that her face was levelled with yours.

“So, your thoughts ?” That sneaky little minx. She's got a shit-eating grin plastered on her still cum-caked face. You can't help but let out a small laugh at her rhetorical question.

“You're fucking amazing.” -is all you can muster right now. Your brain is a bit fried and your face feels hot, so you kiss her instead, not at all discouraged by your cum sitting prettily on her facial features.

“Right back at ya.”

A pregnant pause followed your kiss.

“Hey, Suze ?”

“Yeah ?”

“I just realized… I don't think I said it before, but here goes :”

_I Love You._

Your lover can't help but smile as she presses another kiss to your lips.

“I love you too, my fucking sappy nerd.”


End file.
